


i has a u

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LOLcats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Lisa, 10:53 PM:Hey arisa u like memes right?20080517-191704.jpg
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Imai Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	i has a u

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Z! Yeah this is why I asked if Lisa would know about memes in the chat, heh. But anyway, you're a great friend and I hope your birthday goes good!

A year and a half ago, Arisa would often go to bed at one or two, sometimes three in the morning. It wasn’t like she was leaving the house for anything, so she didn’t really have much of an incentive to wake up early, and normally she wouldn’t even start to feel tired until the small hours. And then some idiot broke into the storage shed, setting off a chain of events that led to her playing keyboard in a band and having more friends than she ever imagined herself with, and also leaving her exhausted whenever she would come home at the end of the day. It wasn’t a bad sort of exhaustion. It was actually a little satisfying, the feeling of retiring to bed after a full and exciting day. But it still meant that now she was usually out by midnight at the latest.

It was getting close to eleven at night now. She was still awake, somehow, lying in bed and scrolling through her social media feeds on her phone, but her eyelids were starting to get heavy. Her thumb hovered over the screen as she closed them, and then opened them again to see that the screen had gone black. Groaning, she finally set her phone off to the side and rolled over. She’d fought sleep long enough. It seemed pointless to keep going by now.

_ Bzzt! _

Arisa’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her phone vibrating. Who the hell was texting her when she was about to go to sleep? She sighed and rolled over again. She wasn’t even going to open the text, she decided, just find out who sent it and go back to bed. Unlocking her phone and reading the name on the notification, she immediately rethought her decision.

> _ Lisa, 10:53 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ Hey arisa u like memes right? _ _  
>  _ _ 20080517-191704.jpg _

Her girlfriend was sending her memes? A tiny smile made its way onto her face. How could she not open it up? And she did like memes. Lisa was so thoughtful like that. She tapped the message, curious to see what had been sent to her.

...Oh jeez, really? In the year of our lord two-thousand-and-eighteen?

This was an image Arisa had never seen in the wild--she had simply been too young when this kind of content was popular--but recognized from various YouTube videos about internet history. A photograph, the image slightly artifacted, of a cat mid-leap, seemingly suspended in the air, with its front legs held out in front of it and hind legs dangling below. It almost looked like it was riding a bicycle, as suggested by the words at the bottom of the image, in large, all-caps impact font, reading “INVISIBLE BIKE”. Arisa stared at the image for a long moment, before her eyes crinkled and her mouth cracked into a warm smile.

> _ You, 10:54 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ lisa-san this meme is old as shit _
> 
> _ Lisa, 10:54 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ Aww but it’s such a funny picture! _ _  
>  _ _ Invisible bike! _
> 
> _ You, 10:54 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ yeah it’s really cute _ _  
>  _ _ thanks _

She turned off her phone and was about to roll over again when it buzzed in her hand. Perking up again, Arisa unlocked it and read the newest message.

> _ Lisa, 10:55 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ Wait i have more! _

Within the next second Arisa’s phone exploded with at least ten more pics, all of them similar to the first: cats, with a silly, grammatically questionable impact font caption. A kitten lying on its back, mouth open, with text at the bottom reading “BLARGH I AM DED.” Another cat seemingly stuffing some kind of cold cuts into its mouth with its paws, captioned with “my baloney has a first name, is nom nom nom nom nom...” A cat whose excess fluff had been caught in a sunbeam, giving it the appearance of having a glowing aura, or as the caption put it, “KITTY HAS REACHED CRITICAL MASS”. Every picture made Arisa let out a small snort of amusement, her grin growing a little wider each time.

> _ You, 10:56 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ lisa-san where are you even finding these _
> 
> _ Lisa, 10:56 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ I was just looking up memes because i never know what ako’s talking about lol _ _  
>  _ _ But i saw these and thought u would like them _
> 
> _ You, 10:56 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ i do like them _ _  
>  _ _ thanks lisa-san _
> 
> _ Lisa, 10:56 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ Wait i have 1 more! _ _  
>  _ _ 600x600.jpg _

Against all restraint, Arisa’s face split into the softest, warmest smile it could form, the kind that for a long time she wondered if she was even capable of anymore. The last picture was of two kittens cuddled up next to each other as they slept, topped off with a simple caption of “i has a u”. A soft laugh escaped from her lips.

> _ Lisa, 10:57 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ It’s us! _
> 
> _ You, 10:57 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ lisa-san........ _ 😳
> 
> _ Lisa, 10:57 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ Awww i love u too arisa! _ _  
>  _ _ Sleep good so u can be rested k?  _ 😘

Arisa lay on her back for a moment, her phone resting face-down on her chest. There was such a warm, tingly feeling in her body now, it made her head buzz a little. How did she even get to meet a girl like Lisa? How did she ever get a girlfriend who sent her cute if outdated memes before bed? She couldn’t see her own face, of course, but she imagined that there was a big dumb smile plastered across it. Still, her eyelids were drooping, so it was probably about time she went to sleep for real. Just needed to send one more message.

> _ You, 10:58 PM: _ _  
>  _ _ thanks lisa-san _ _  
>  _ _ i love you too _


End file.
